rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tour Auto Speciale
|In-game description.}} Tour Auto Speciale is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the F12TDF, after version 4.6.2 was updated. Tour Auto Speciale starts Sep 22thThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??? ??th (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??? ??th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The F12TDF has been added to Track Thrillers series in the Elite category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the ##name of event## special event, please view Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 01 (On Track With Ferrari) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (On Track With Ferrari) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Ferrari F12 TDF on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 01. Stage 02 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? Gold. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing